Freddy Delong
Freddy Delong is the abusive older brother of Jack "JackwithCrack" Delong and one of the main antagonist in the series. He originally started Youtube back in 2010 under the name Flamethrower3333, but thought that username was stupid, so he deleted the account and made one called SuperGamecubeGuy. He later started to hate his fanbase and deleted the account all together. He is the secondary antagonist of Steven Sherman and Putt Putt and the True Main antagonist of Michael and the Wurld Pillar. He is one of the Wurld's most fierce and persistent antagonists, appearing in several video games. 'Early Life (1993-2000)' Freddy was born on July 7th, 1993. He never knew his real father as he left before he was born. He spent his early years playing the Mega Man X series on the SNES and decided that it was the best game series of all time. Around 1998, his nephew Chris, who was about two years younger than him, moved in with him and his mom. In November or December 1999, Freddy's mom prostituted herself for money and found out a few months later that she was pregnant. Jack Enter's Freddy's Life(2000-2006) On August 31st, 2000, Jack Delong was born. Freddy was angered by the birth of his Brother but his mom still payed more attiention to Freddy than she did Jack. In 2002, Freddy got a GameCube for Christmas, He swore from that day forward to worship the GameCube. When Jack was in first grade, his mom sent him off to boarding school so she wouldn't have to deal with him and so she could continue to support Freddy. Pre-YouTube(2006-2010) For the years before his YouTube career, Freddy went to a public Middle School where he fell in love with a girl name Chelsea. The two became fast friends and got along really well. They would spend afternoons at each others houses and play Video Game with each other. However, Chelsea one day got persuaded into doing weed with a bunch of people and stopped hanging around Freddy. Freddy was heartbroken by this and swore on his life to hate people who do drugs. YouTube Career (2010-2011) In the Summer of 2010, Freddy decided to make a YouTube Channel. Around the time he started making it, his nephew Chris started to do weed and crack. His first channel was known as Flamethrower3333, but he later closed the account due to hating the username. He then opened an account called SuperGamecubeGuy. Around July of 2010, he met a Let's Player about the same age as Chris known as Xbros360. Xbros360 and Freddy were pretty tight until Chris guessed Freddy's YouTube password. Xbros360 willingly helped Freddy recover his account but Freddy was discusted by what Chris did. So much to the point that he let out his anger on Xbros360. A few days later, Freddy apologized to Xbros360 and Xbros360 introduced Freddy to his friend rythehedgehog. Xbros360 then told Freddy that he would prefer Freddy call him by his actual name Michael. Freddy, Ryan, and Michael made a YouTube account call MiningForFail. (because that name was so funny.) Their first let's play was Mega Man X because Freddy said it was his favorite game of all time. Michael and Ryan didn't get a say in this and as such they decided not to help much with recordings. Freddy eventually found the Let's Plays to be imperfect and as such deleted them. In the Summer of 2011, Chris got evicted from Freddy's property and as such was forced to leave. Chris would sometimes come by the house and visit but was rarely heard from. Freddy decided at this point that YouTube was not worth it and left everything behind. Including the friends he made. Post YouTube and Jack Returns (2011-2014) After YouTube, Freddy contemplated suicide for a bit. However he eventually decided he would consider it once he was 30. In 2012, Jack came home from boarding school after being kicked out for being caught with an illegal substance. Freddy by this point had gotten a Job at Subway and had already been promoted to manager. His voice changed to a more Texan accent to mock Michael (Even though Michael's from New York). Around this time Jack decided to follow in his brother footsteps on YouTube and make Let's Plays. However due to his short attention span. He isn't able to play games for usually more than one part. Freddy became really abusive of Jack at this time due to his hatred of him, and he beats him constantly. On Jack's fourteenth birthday, Freddy murdered his friend Justin. After the murder, the police started to hunt down Freddy. He wasn't heard from for a while, though it had been speculated that he is hiding at his favorite restaurant, Subway. Return Home and Arrest (2014-Present) After hiding at Subway for a while, Freddy returned home to murder Jack. At the time he entered, Jack was once again recording a Let's Play with Jackson Rider and a guy named Antwone (Who they had never seen before). Freddy broke in and killed Antwone because he is a minor character and was only supposed to be in that episode. Freddy then attempted to kill Jack and Jackson, but Jackson's talking dog came in and bit Freddy on the leg. Around this time, Michael arrived to take Freddy into custody. After a long drawn out fight, with Freddy being unable to injure Michael due to him basically being Jesus, Freddy fell and was arrested and sent to Wurld Hell for one year as punishment. It is said that during Freddy's time in Wurld Hell, he has grown a hatred for Michael and The Dog Who Works at Nintendo because of the arrest. According to Jack, Freddy somehow broke out of Wurld Hell, as he disappeared from his cell. The four deities said that they weren't going to take any action as he has probably learned his lesson. He was later found back in his cell again. After being freed from Wurld Hell, Freddy went to find Jack. It took him over a year to find him. However upon finding Jack, he was quickly forced to team up with him as he, Jack, Ian, Jackson, and Timmy were attacked by the no cussing club. Timmy was kidnapped and Freddy and Jack called truce. Trivia *Originally, Freddy had a completely different voice, sounding more like a typical high school bully. In the current canon, his voice is more gruff; a modified version of the same voice used for Mr. Combo and Russel. This makes scenes with all three characters especially confusing. Category:Villains